


Colours of the Soul

by Flamefriends, FuriousRoman



Series: Unpaid Tab [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ectobiology, M/M, Sounding, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamefriends/pseuds/Flamefriends, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuriousRoman/pseuds/FuriousRoman
Summary: Time Skip! The children have all grown up, the couples are together, everyone's on the surface and life couldn't be better! But no matter, Murphy's law am I right? Everything that could go wrong will go wrong.





	1. Morning with the Twins

**Author's Note:**

> Fury: Sorry for all this being so late....four months late.....Lots of stuff has happened, I quit a job, found a better one, added a partner to my polypod, started a new semester in college, changed my major, yet again. Had writers block, then grew very very depressed, had a few moments that didn't make me want to kill myself, and now here we are. We have decided to do this one, and multiple little stories in between chapters so as to clear up a few plot holes and loose ends. Flame chooses the next one since i chose the one about grillby and gaster. I hope you all enjoy this next installment of Unpaid tab.

**Aster:** It was a beautiful day outside. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming. It was days like these that Aster was tempted to skip work and take a nap in the warmth of the sun. Even after 22 years, the skeleton still loved to sleep. Of course, they wouldn't hear the end of it from their dads and uncle if they skipped. They stretched in an effort to wake themselves up, but they hadn't realized they were on the edge of their bed until they were already falling. They flailed before landing right on their face in a tangle of blankets. Today was going to be great...

**Wingdings:** Across the room, Wingdings slept on, his sockets starting to look as though they were darker than they should be able to get. Wingdings hadn't been having any good sleep for the past month, as nightmares plagued his mind. It made home life a mess and his work life was worse. He worked under his father at one of the labs up on the surface, and his experiments hadn't been up to par over the last few weeks. He and his sibling even moved his bed from his room to Asters'. Late night healings weren't uncommon, but still their parents didn't know for they didn't want to cause worry. Purple soon began to spill from Wingdings, a small fog coating the floor beneath him. He was on the verge of another attack.

**Aster:** Aster lifted their head with a groan, but clammed up the instant they saw the fog. They scrambled out of the blanket cocoon and over to their brother, worry clearly written on their features. Thinking quickly, though this kind of thing was almost instinctual at this point, they reached for Wingdings's frontal, green magic ready to help fight back the miasma.

**Wingdings:** Wingdings began to sweat and shiver despite being made of bones. Fingers twitched as different coloured magic filled the other’s chest.

**Aster:** This was always the hard part. Aster had to fight the purple magic without overriding the red and orange magic. It was always a power balance that they had been able to help with since they were infants, but never grew easier. They were determined to help their sibling though, no matter what it took.

**Wingdings:** Wingdings felt his sibling’s magic touching his and he reached out with his own magic after Aster’s, but the purple magic had begun to pull at the red and orange magic.

**Aster:** Aster's green magic continued to follow after the red-orange magic down into the depths of Wingdings' subconscious. Aster wouldn't let the purple magic win. Not this time, not ever.

**Wingdings:** In Wingdings dreamscape a monster in a long lab coat and glasses was trying to convince him to go into the underground. The purple magic outside of Wingdings body soon began to almost...solidify. Much like how Grillby could make flames out of his fire and magic this magic was trying to take physical form outside of Wingdings body. It looked similar to a skeleton hand.

**Aster:** Aster felt a chill run down their spine at the sight of those ghastly hands. They did their best to shield Wingdings from them with their body. They weren't about to release their brother to the purple magic anytime soon.

**Wingdings:** The purple magic tried to leave Wingdings body, trying to get to someone, or somewhere. Wingdings began to count backwards in his head, a trick he learned from his uncle Grillby for 'bad dreams'.

**Aster:** Aster didn't quite understand what the magic was doing. All they knew was that Wingdings needed to be protected from it. They continued healing, still shielding their brother from the purple manifestation of his nightmare.

**Wingdings:** Wingdings woke up, gasping for air, even though he didn't need it. The purple magic dissipated and his eye lights were the same colours as his magic.

**Aster:** Aster's gaze snapped to their brother's eye lights immediately. Red and orange, not purple. Good. They sighed in relief, though the worry never left them. "I'm Here, Wingdings," they murmured before pressing their teeth to Wingdings's zygomatic. No one had ever told them it wasn't proper to kiss someone they weren't in a relationship with, so it came naturally to them, just like hugging. "You're Here. You're Not There Anymore."

**Wingdings:** "Aster..." Wingdings leaned into his sibling, exhaustion attacked him in waves, but he fought it off, fearing what would happen if he slept. "It told me to go back....Underground..." he shivered, "W-what do we do? I'm frightened it will hurt you since it's already trying to overtake me. I did research in the lab...It has Perseverance, whatever it is, and I don't know if I'll make it on Determination and Bravery alone..."

**Aster:** They could hear the exhaustion in Wingdings's voice. It broke their soul to see their brother like this. Aster wrapped their arms around him and buried their face in his shoulder. "You're never alone, Wingdings. I'll always share my Kindness with you. And, whatever you decide to do, I'll follow you. I have the Patience to see this through."

**Wingdings:** Wingding returned Asters hug, "What do we do now?" Panic seeped into Wingdings voice, "Should we stay here and risk it getting worse or should we go in hopes that it'll get better?"

**Aster:** "It's your soul, Wing," Aster reminded him, "you're the only one who can answer that question. Do you want to go to the Underground, Dings?"

**Wingdings:** "Want to? No. Have to? Maybe." Wingdings leaned against his sibling and groaned into their shoulder, "What do I do?"

**Aster:** They really didn't know. Thinking about it though, would visiting the Underground really be any worse for their brother than staying up here? There was a chance the Perseverance magic would only get stronger if they didn't ACT. "...How much worse do you think it'll be if we go down there together," they finally whispered after a beat of silence.

**Wingdings:** "Going down there and searching the Old Lab, we might find something, but if it gets any worse...we might have to tell dad and father..." With those last words full of regret he looked at his twin, unsure of what else to do.

**Aster:** Aster felt their own pang of regret in their soul. They hated lying to their parents, especially their father. He was rough around the edges, sure, but Aster loved him nonetheless. They liked seeing their father smile, but now wasn't the time for smiling. They nodded against their sibling, still in comfort mode and not willing to pull away just yet. "Father will be upset that we kept this from him for so long."

**Wingdings:** Wingdings didn't like that thought. His protective urges rising to the top of his emotions and feelings. He grabbed Aster and held them for some time, "I've decided. We're not telling Father."

**Aster:** "Father will find out if we tell Dad, though," Aster murmured. They relaxed in the hold; a reflex at this point. They could always count on Wingdings to keep them safe, even if the danger was only in Wingdings's mind, in the case of their Father. Similarly, Wingdings could always count on them to heal whatever wounds he'd suffered, physical or psychological.

**Wingdings:** "Then we don't tell them. Either of them. We go and find out what it is." Wingdings nuzzled into the other, he didn't like keeping things from his dad but to protect their sibling from their father he'd do anything. Wingdings didn't know why he didn't like his father, but for the same reason he didn't like Uncle Red. He just got really mad when he saw them, and he used to lash out when he saw his father, not so much Uncle Red.

**Aster:** Aster was always the one to calm Wingdings down. It was one of the things they were best at, right alongside healing and singing. "Ok. But what do we tell them? We're going to need some excuse to go down there. You know how much they both hate the Underground."

**Wingdings:** "....Exploring flora and fauna? Maybe stargazing?"

**Aster:** "I don't think that's good enough," Aster replied. "We need something that we can't do on the surface. Maybe..." They finally lifted their head to look at Wingdings. "Maybe we could tell them that we want to explore the Underground and see what it was like to live there first hand?"

**Wingdings:** "They'd want to come with to tell us about it. If we went down there we are going to want to get in and get out as fast as possible."

**Aster:** Aster frowned, then started wracking their mind for good excuses.

**Wingdings:** "Camping?" Wingdings was grasping at straws at this point. He didn't know what to do.

**Aster:** "We could go camping anywhere..." Aster buried his head against Wingdings's shoulder again, this time from being irritated over how hard this was.

**Wingdings:** Wingdings was getting really frustrated, increasing his anger. He tried to take even breaths. His anger cam from his Father, but he hadn't actually developed a good coping method yet.

**Aster:** Aster didn't anger easily, but they could easily pick up on Wingdings's anger. They snuck a small kiss to his zygomatic again in hopes that it would calm him. "We'll think of something. I'm sure of it."

**Wingdings:** Wingdings nodded against Aster’s shoulder. "Should we stay here and try and ACT normally until we figure out what to do?"

**Aster:** Aster nodded again, smiling for their brother. "That sounds like a good idea."

**Wingdings:** Wingdings nodded, frowning. He held Aster close, pulling his sibling to his chest and slouched against Aster, sighing.

**Wingdings:** Lithos slammed open their door and jumped onto them, "ASTER, WINGDINGS!!! WHAT ARE WE DOING ON WINGDINGS’ DAYS OFF?!?!?!?!" Wingdings sockets widened, that was right! He was on a week’s vacation because of a chemical leak in the lab!

**Aster:** Aster let out a high pitched yelp before they were captured by their cousin. A couple of blinks later, they started beaming as well. That's right! Their sibling had the week off! This was perfect timing! All they had to do was get some leave from Uncle Grillby. "Lithos! Good morning."

**Wingdings:** "GOOD MORNING ASTER!!!!", her excitement made her voice almost as loud as Uncle Paps voice was, which was really loud. She was still in her training outfit so it was plain to see she had just come from Undyne’s. Wingdings never understood how she could wake that early.

**Aster:** Neither could Aster, honestly. Sure, they could jump to their brother's side whenever he was having a nightmare, but other times, they'd just lay on the floor for a while. "Oh. Wingdings, I forgot to tell you!" Their smile was bright. "Good morning!"

**Wingdings:** Wingdings smiled softly, "Good morning Aster, Lithos." 

**Aster:** And back to Lithos. "Maybe we should start with breakfast,” Aster suggested. “I don't know about you two, but I'm so hungry, I could eat a boss monster."

**Wingdings:** Lithos scrunched up her nose, "I WOULD NOT LIKE TO EAT ANYONE." Lithos, the ever animal advocate, refused to eat meat. At all. Wingdings however had inherited his fathers sharp teeth and it satisfied him when he ate meat. It was something he could easily sink his teeth into.

**Aster:** Aster smiled apologetically. Their own teeth had been sharp at one point, but they’d dulled over the years because of their love for pasta. They were a bit more omnivorous than their twin, but that was just a preference. "Sorry, Lithos. Don't worry. I won't actually eat a boss monster."

**Wingdings:** Lithos nodded, pulling Aster and Wingdings up, "LET'S GO SEE WHAT PAPA MADE!!!"

**Aster:** Aster chuckled and let Lithos lead them. They took Wingdings hand so he couldn't escape.

**Wingdings:** Wingdings groaned but followed obediently, Lithos leading the way down the flight of stairs and into the kitchen where Grillby was preparing breakfast, Red at his side, like always.

**Aster:** "Good morning, Uncle Grillby. Good morning Uncle Red," Aster chimed. They sniffed the air, trying to guess what the elemental was cooking.

**Aster:** "Oh... Good morning, you three..." Grillby smiled at them while he finished cooking. Pancakes were a sort of  
breakfast tradition whenever the twins visited.

**Wingdings:** Red smiled at Aster and Wingdings, and spoke softly to Lithos, "There's my princess, how'd you sleep, Lithos?"

**Wingdings:** Wingdings didn't mind Uncle Red or Uncle Grillby although he kept an eye on the flame elemental anytime he came a little too close to Aster without Aster initiating the contact.

**Aster:** Grillby slipped the last of the pancakes onto the plates he'd set out for the five of them. One plate for each kid, plus the plate he intended to share with Sans. It had become another tradition for Grillby to feed Red, and he'd grown to love it. "Breakfast is ready..." 

**Aster:** Aster knew very well that Wingdings always felt uneasy around their Uncle Grillby. They tried their best to help their brother through that unease by being proactive. They quickly moved around the others and grabbed the first two plates they saw. One for themself and one for their brother. They then took the plates and set them on the table. "Thank you Uncle Grillby," they chimed, taking a seat.

**Wingdings:** "I'm fine!" Lithos smiled, hugging Red and moving to the table faster than Wingdings or Aster. Wingdings moved to a worn seat that was beside their siblings chair. 

**Wingdings:** Red smiled up at Lithos and helped Grillby set the table.

**Aster:** Grillby had made it a habit to wrap the silverware in napkins, both because it made it easier to pick the utensils from a pile, and because he knew Wingdings always got nervous whenever he held knives. The wrapped silverware helped with that unease, as far as he was aware. He set each napkin wrap down next to each plate with Red's help. Once everything was set up, Grillby took a seat opposite the twins and next to Red's seat.

**Wingdings:** Wingdings smiled at their twin, glad for his twins consideration. They nodded at the presence of Grillby and unconsciously leaned toward his twin. 

**Wingdings:** Red sat beside Grillby and he also leaned unconsciously toward Grillby’s flames.

**Aster:** Aster leaned unconsciously towards their sibling as well, though their focus was on the food in front of them. Their uncle's cooking was always the best, and they wasted no time digging in. 

**Aster:** Grillby took one of Red's hands under the table, lacing his fingers in between his husband's phalanges. His own ring shined softly against the lighting. Once everyone was seated, Grillby started cutting into his plate with the side of his fork. The small piece he cut was then brought to Red's face. He eyed the fork to make sure no syrup dripped.

**Wingdings:** Red moved closer to the fork, mouth open and tongue out so as to pull the pancakes off of the fork and ate it slowly, so that he could taste his husbands cooking. Red smiled at the sweet taste of syrup and he squeezed the fires hand softly to assure him that it indeed tasted good. 

**Wingdings:** Wingdings began to eat in sync with his twin, the bacon was chewy and was seasoned well, his pancakes were gooey, just as he liked them. Thankfully his uncle remembered he didn't like eggs, as there were none on his plate. 

**Wingdings:** Lithos chewed on toast as she absorbed the bacon through her flames in her hand. She avoided looking at her sappy parents so as not to be grossed out by their public displays of affection. She wondered how her cousins could seem so quite unaffected by it. Were their parents like this too? She'd never seen Uncle Blue or Uncle Paladin act like her parents. This raised more questions in the young girl's head.

**Aster:** Meanwhile, Aster had double eggs on their plate. Fried so that the whites were perfectly cooked, but the yolk was still a little runny. They liked to dip their toast in the yolk before eating it, which just made everything taste better. 

**Aster:** Grillby smiled warmly and cut another piece, this time eating it himself. His face started to shift to a lighter, more golden color. It tasted amazing. This was definitely one of his better batches. He glanced around the table, noting the twins' eagerly devouring their food and Lithos avoiding looking at him. He grinned to himself, then leaned to give Red a small peck on the top of his skull, both to tease Lithos and teeming Red just how much he loved him. A piece of bacon was presented to Red afterwards.

**Wingdings:** Red smiled, taking the piece of bacon on one end and presenting it to the elemental as well. 

**Wingdings:** Lithos looked up at her fathers and groaned, "Get a room!"

**Wingdings:** Wingdings looked up from his buttered toast that he was dipping in oatmeal to watch his uncles act all cutesy. His parents never displayed affection as freely as these two did. Perhaps it was just because of their personalities, or perhaps something else that he and his twin were not privy of.

**Aster:** Aster was the last to look. It was definitely a strange sight, seeing Uncle Grillby and Uncle Red so openly affectionate. They wished their parents acted more like that. It looked nice. 

**Aster:** Grillby only grinned wider, then ignored Lithos's protests and moved to bite that piece of bacon, stealing a kiss from his beloved at the same time. The flavors burned deliciously in his flames.

**Wingdings:** Red blushed into the kiss, clinging slightly to the other, chair almost tipping from him leaning toward him. 

**Wingdings:** Lithos groaned again, this time covering her face. 

**Wingdings:** Wingdings looked down at his food, questions flooding his mind as he continued to eat.

**Aster:** Aster looked away quickly, now feeling like they'd walked in on something they shouldn't have. They resumed eating, feeling a little awkward.

**Aster:** Grillby was careful and made sure that Red's chair wouldn't tip over. He pulled away from the kiss, smiling, then made a quick swipe with his tongue across some crumbs left on Red's face before switching his attention back to their plate and cutting up more food for them.

**Wingdings:** Wingdings carefully removed himself from the table, announcing that he was done. He accidentally looked up as his uncle licked the others face, his face scarlet, he looked down as he moved his dishes to the kitchen. 

**Wingdings:** Lithos let her flames loose on her plate and bowl with her eyes shut so as not to see her parents. 

**Wingdings:** Red bit his tongue trying not to make any inappropriate sounds in front of his daughter and his nephew and their twin. Reds eyes watched Grillby, half lidded.

**Aster:** Aster finished eating soon after their twin. They stood up with their plate, thanked Uncle Grillby for the meal, then hurried after Wingdings. 

**Aster:** Grillby's flames were a mixture of orange, gold, and ruby. He found the children's reactions amusing and Red's expression beyond beautiful. He was done teasing for now, though, and chose to focus on feeding them.

**Wingdings:** Lithos finished her food and followed the twins to the kitchen. 

**Wingdings:** Wingdings began to wash his dishes as well as Asters when they brought them in. 

**Wingdings:** "....the children went to the kitchen....perhaps when we're done.....we can....." Reds face was bright in colour as he spoke to Grillby in a hushed voice.

**Aster:** Aster took Lithos's dishes and handed them to Wingdings once he was done washing the other ones. They then moved to dry the dishes he'd already washed.

**Aster:** Grillby smiled, the tips of his flames burning ruby. "That sounds wonderful... I'd love to, Sans..." He leaned down and kissed him again, chaste but full of love. "After we've finished eating, of course..."

**Wingdings:** Red smiled, kissing back. He nodded and opened his mouth for another bite.


	2. An update, sorta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So. For all of our readers who've waited patiently: I'm so sorry for having you wait so long. I've been going though a lot. Lots of things have happened, including but not limited to: job changes, family issues, depression, suicial depression, planning of the future of my household, a new kitten, and much more. My life is....full. really really full. I need a new laptop. Again. I need a new job. Again. I feel like dying. However. My fiance Caff and my co-author Flame have both been here for me. I;m still working though a lot of things but a new chapter will be up tomorrow/today hopefully. I'm so sorry its been so long and I thank you for staying with us this long. You are all amazing, and I hope you enjoy the antics of Aster, Lithos, and Wingdings.

**Wingdings:** Wingdings took the dishes from his sibling and cousin and tried to make enough noise to block out his uncles in case they may be doing or have done anything to scar them.   
**Wingdings:** Lithos put the dishes away as Aster dried them, following Wingdings example of making noise.

**Aster:** Grillby fed Red the last bite of food, then took a napkin and gently wiped off whatever crumbs were left on his face. After that, he started gathering the remaining dishes and offered a hand to Red.  
 **Aster:** Aster hummed one of his favorite tunes to help add to the noise making.

**Wingdings:** Red hastily grabbed Grillby’s hand.   
**Wingdings:** Lithos sighed as she put the dishes away.   
**Wingdings:** Windings ran the water a little longer as he finished of the dishes they had.

**Aster:** Grillby helped Red to his feet, then took their dishes in his other hand and lead them to the kitchen. He couldn't help but chuckle at the three children. "Having fun...?" He teased.

**Wingdings:** Wingdings nodded whilst Lithos shook her head. Nodding meant more chores and even though her cousin was willing to do more she wasn't.

**Aster:** Aster just continued to hum, lost in their own song as they dried the dishes.   
**Aster:** Grillby chuckled and moved to hand his dishes to Wingdings. "Maybe you three should take your little band outside for a while...? After you're finished..." He glanced at Lithos, "and be careful if you decide to go by the pond..."

**Wingdings:** Windings nodded, grimacing at the thought of his uncle's sex life. Lithos rolled her eye lights, "I know dad, don't worry."

**Aster:** Aster finished drying the dishes Wingdings had washed and handed them to Lithos. "We'll be careful Uncle Grillby," they chimed.   
**Aster:** Grillby smiled. "Good. Run along now."

**Wingdings:** Wingdings grabbed Aster’s hand and pulled them through the side door, glad to be away from his crazy uncles. Lithos followed quickly, not wanting to do any more chores than necessary.  
 **Wingdings:** Red smiled and leaned into Grillby, clutching his lover's chest softly.

**Aster:** Aster let their brother drag them outside. They took a deep breath of the fresh forest air and smiled. They loved that their uncles' house was in the middle of a monster reserve. All the forest around them made the air so fresh. It wasn't like their parents' house in New New Home, though they did like the hustle and bustle of the city too. They used their free hand to sign at Wingdings. [Hey, what if we just snuck away? We could be there and back before anyone worried.]

**Wingdings:** Wingdings glanced at his twin and motioned toward Lithos. [How would we ditch the other one? She's persistent and unpredictable. We can't bring her to the Underground. She might fuck everything up or worse: she'll tell our parents.] 

**Aster:** Aster frowned. [I don't think we can ditch her. Besides, I'd rather her break some decade old beaker than tell Father and Dad.]

**Wingdings:** [Okay. So do you wanna tell her or should I?] Wingdings looked down, worried as Lithos started growing suspicious of the twins. "So what are we doing? Where are going?"

**Aster:** [I'll do it.] Aster grinned at Lithos and made a show of looking back to the house just to make sure their uncles weren't watching or listening. They then leaned close and whispered, "Ever been Underground since we left?"

**Wingdings:** Wingdings rolled his eyes as Lithos' grew wide, "No! Are we going? Why?" Questions fell out of her mouth almost too quickly for her to realize her own questions. 

**Aster:** "Thought it would be fun if we could explore it a bit," Aster replied. "You know, since our parents never let us. We're all adults now though, so we can do whatever we want!" 

**Wingdings:** Lithos nodded as she followed Wingdings, who was still pulling Aster along.

**Aster:** Aster let Wingdings lead them on. The path from the house connected to a main road that went straight from the summit of Mt. Ebbot anyway. They weren't worried about getting lost. 

**Wingdings:** Wingdings stopped looking at the ground before them. [Frisk’s entrance or the Monsters exit?] The question hung between the twins, Wingdings lost in thought. Lithos was puzzled as to why they had stopped and proceeded to ask why. 

**Aster:** Aster didn't need to think twice. [Monster's exit. I don't want to have to explain to Father or Uncle Grillby why one of us ended up with a broken limb. I still can't heal those completely. I haven't even gotten my bachelor's yet.] They'd been studying human medicine and had high aspirations for becoming a doctor. "It's nothing Lithos. We're just trying to decide which way in."

**Wingdings:** Wingdings groaned inwardly, [but Frisk’s entrance is right here. We could use our magic to go down, easy as pi.] Wingdings gestured to the brush beside them.   
**Wingdings:** Lithos went a bit closer to the edge of the hole that started Frisks adventure in the Underground, looking in its depths. "You can't even see the bottom...."

**Aster:** Aster was worried. [Frisk was like 5 when they fell, and they have skin and muscles to cushion their bones. We don't.]

**Wingdings:** [It'll take longer if we go to the other entrance. We may not have much time. We can't take shortcuts like dad.] Wingdings pointed out. He hated having to squabble with his twin. It wasted time. He needed to find out what was causing all of the problems he was having... the nightmares, the blacking out... the _other_ magic.... it was tormenting him.  
 **Wingdings:** Lithos continued to examine the hole, calling down a 'hello' and listening for a response or an echo. 

**Aster:** They looked down for a moment. Despite how excited they had sounded towards Lithos, Aster was scared. [What if you get hurt and I can't heal you?]

**Wingdings:** Wingdings looked at their twin, [you always have and i trust in your magic. You need to trust it too.]  
 **Wingdings:** Lithos yelped as a small voice answered back, "Hello?"

**Aster:** Aster's attention moved to the hole in the ground. That wasn't Lithos's echo. Someone was down there. Maybe they were hurt! They glanced at their brother, still worried but now determined to find out if that smaller voice needed assistance. "Ok." 

**Wingdings:** Lithos looked at Aster, concern on her face, "Okay? We need to go down there!"   
**Wingdings:** Wingdings nodded to Aster. "Let’s go."

**Aster:** "Right." Aster nodded and faced the hole with their brother and cousin. If they hadn't known Frisk's story, they would have been sure it was a bottomless pit. It wasn't though, and that small voice was fresh in their mind. "On the count of three then?" That didn't stop them from being scared.

**Wingdings:** Wingdings nodded starting the countdown, "one." His grip tightened on his twin’s hand. [I love you, Aster].  
 **Wingdings:** Lithos grabbed Aster’s other hand, "Two."

**Aster:** Aster smiled and squeezed the hands they were holding. They couldn't sign back, but their eye lights glowed green and blue. They took a breath and let it out. "Three." And then they fell forward, taking Wingdings and Lithos with them. 

**Wingdings:** Wingdings activated his magic, wrapping himself around in it, cushioning his bones, almost as though making flesh out of it. Lithos noticed her cousin doing this and did so herself using her fire. Soon the falling stopped almost as abruptly as it had started. The impact with the ground causing both Lithos and Wingdings to black out. 

**Aster:** Aster noticed what the others were doing and copied them. They never liked using their magic like this but this was an emergency. There was a split second where they saw the ground before the force colliding with it knocked them out too.


	3. Playtime with Grillby and Red

**Aster:** Grillby watched the kids leave, then turned his attention to his husband. He rubbed Red's back gently, massaging his shoulder blades. "Now... I believe a certain someone wanted to do something..."

**Wingdings:** Red smiled, nodded, and almost purred as Grillby rubbed his back.

**Aster:** Grillby leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Red's skull, then moved a hand to take one of his. "Then would you do me the tremendous honor of accompanying me to the bedroom, love...?" He kissed the other's fingers for good measure.

**Wingdings:** Red shivered in pleasure from the kiss on the hand and nodded as he blushed at Grillby as his fingers brushed against the fire lightly.

**Aster:** Grillby calmly lead them upstairs and into their bedroom. Once there, he lifted Red into his arms and started carrying him towards the bed. "Did you want to... use any toys this time, Sans...?"

**Wingdings:** Red lifted his hands to Grillby’s face and kissed him firmly, "Surprise me, Grillby~."

**Aster:** There was a glint of eagerness in his eyes at that. Grillby let Red down on the bed, then slipped off to search their special drawer for something fun. He settled on a familiar rod and grabbed a bottle of lube before returning to the bed. He held the rod up in offering with a questioning gaze. "Color...?" It was always a good idea to check before he started something Red didn't like.

**Wingdings:** Red’s sockets widened at the sight of the bumpy sounding rod. He writhed in delight from where he lay, excitement filling him, "g-green, grillby."

**Aster:** Grillby smiled at his lover's eagerness and set the items aside so he could use his hands to remove all the fabric that was in his way. His hands would linger in places where he knew he could help rouse Red.

**Wingdings:** Red shivered and moaned as Grillby’s flames brushed against his ribs. His shirt removed, he leaned into Grillby for warmth and pleasure, "Grillby.... it feels.... so good..." Gasps between words filled the silence alongside the crackling of fire and the moans of Red.

**Aster:** Grillby smiled lovingly and moved one hand lower. The other one continued to tease Red's ribs. "I'm glad... Now, let's see..." His wandering hand trailed corn Red's spine before slipping into his shorts. Grillby hummed as his thumb started massaging the other's iliac crest. "How about this...?"

**Wingdings:** Red moaned louder, his hips jolting and his magic creating an entrance on instinct rather than command. "G-Grillby...!"

**Aster:** Grillby huffed a small laugh and leaned closer so he could nuzzle Red's neck. "You're so cute, Sans...~" His hand began to explore the newly conjured magic, teasing the entrance and letting the heat of his flames warm it. "May I...?"

**Wingdings:** Red nodded rapidly, his body practically thrusting up into Grillby’s hand. He moved his skull so as to let Grillby get closer to the vertebrae of his neck.

**Aster:** Grillby took advantage of the new position and pressed his lips against Red's exposed vertebrae. Teasing Red only a little more, he finally slid a finger inside to explore the walls of his inner magic while a thumb gently started massaging his clit.

**Wingdings:** Red’s eye lights rolled back into his head, his hands grabbing onto Grillby’s shoulders. His fingers dug in slightly as his hips rolled up, trying to push onto Grillby’s hand even more. His moaning grew in volume as Grillby teased him.

**Aster:** That kiss turned into a small nibble as Grillby opened his mouth and started sucking the bone. He gave into Red's wishes and pressed a second finger inside. He shivered and sighed, Red's moans making his core pulse faster.

**Wingdings:** Red practically screamed in delight, "Grillby!" Red started kissing where he could reach on the elemental.

**Aster:** It happened to be Grillby's shoulder. As much as the elemental loved making Red so vocal, he couldn't let him just kiss his shoulder so wantonly. He removed himself from Red's neck so he could give his husband a proper kiss. His fingers continued to explore inside, pressing against his walls while his thumb tended to that sensitive nub -- milking more pleasure for the smaller skeleton while preparing him for the next step.

**Wingdings:** Red whimpered into Grillby’s mouth and continued to move his hips. His fingers, like nails, clawed at his lover’s back. One hand, however, had moved to Grillby’s chest, running around it to find his core. Red wanted to please him just as much as he was being pleased.

**Aster:** Grillby gasped and immediately moaned when Red's digits pressed against that sensitive spot on his chest. He'd forgotten about his clothes in his haste to start pleasuring the little skeleton, and now he was very aware that his sweater was impeding their play time. Red's shorts were another matter... He broke their kiss and pulled his hand away from Red's magic so he could address those matters.

**Wingdings:** Red’s hand wrapped itself in Grillby’s sweater. Using both of his hands he pulled at it, trying to lift it over Grillby’s head, "g-grillby...."

**Aster:** With Red's help, the sweater came off easily. He tossed it aside and moved to his pants. "I'm here, Sans..." he murmured as his pants slid off of him. Those got kicked out of the way as well, leaving the humanoid fire completely bare. "Just let me... take these..." With gentle hands, he pulled Red's shorts down. He left a small kiss on his magic while he concentrated on making something of his own for Red.

**Wingdings:** Red gasped at the small kiss and looked to Grillby, "i should make something for the t-toy huh?" Red smiled as he began to reshape his magic.

**Aster:** Grillby looked up at Red with a smile in his eyes. "I'm sure we would have found a use for it... one way or another..." he murmured with a wink. His fire had coalesced between his legs to create a rod of his own. Small wisps curled off of its surface, as they did with the rest of his body. He moved to grab the toy and bottle of lube. He was glad there were fire-safe brands. 

**Wingdings:** Red gulped and nodded, stopping his magic as he readied himself.

**Aster:** Grillby poured some of the contents of the bottle into his hand, then spread it across his erection. He hummed at the cool temperature -- something he never would have thought was possible before all of this -- then smiled at Red. "You first, then..." He moved closer, hovering over Red before lightly grinding himself against his husband's magic. "Color...?"

**Wingdings:** Red smiled up at Grillby and whispered, "green." His legs spread apart and bent slightly as he placed his hands on Grillby’s shoulders.

**Aster:** One hand moved to the base of Red's spine while the other kept Grillby propped up. He smiled at him with a gentle warmth, then slowly slid himself inside. Deeper and deeper, Grillby pushed inward, letting Red's magic adjust and accommodate for him. The tips of Grillby's flames burned a ruby blush.

**Wingdings:** Red gasped and moaned as Grillby entered, his toes curling as did his fingers, "G-grillby...." the soft moan came out as Red slowly pushed down on his husbands cock.

**Aster:** The movement drew out a low moan from the elemental. "Sans..." Soon their magic touched bases, Grillby's member having traveled its entire length inside Red. He didn't move for a moment, wanting to savor the feeling.

**Wingdings:** Red clenched their magic enjoying the feeling of being full. He then could barely take it as he rocked slowly, "please move...i need it..."

**Aster:** Grillby huffed out another moan and curled his hand around Red's spine. The ruby in his flames started to spread. "As you... wish..." He pulled out about halfway before gently thrusting back in. He shivered at the sensations and groaned, starting to set a pace.

**Wingdings:** Red moaned so loud he thought whomever was outside could hear then .

**Aster:** Oh, but Grillby could get him louder. He stayed to speed up his pace, adding more force behind his thrusts while his hand transferred heat to Red's spine.

**Wingdings:** Red yelped in shock which soon turned into a moan, "c-close....so close grillby..."

**Aster:** Panting, Grillby moaned and pressed himself as close to Red as possible while he rutted against him. His lover's sternum rubbed _very_ nicely against his core, which in turn had his flames burning either golden or ruby. "M... Me too... Saaansss..."

**Wingdings:** "Grillby!" Red screamed as he came, his body going lax. He began to pant heavily.

**Aster:** "Saaans!~" Red's climax brought Grillby to his own, and he collapsed on top of him, panting heavily. He stayed there for a moment, then shined a smile at his lover and brushed his lips across Red's teeth.

**Wingdings:** Red smiled in response and hugged Grillby for a time, "can we nap Grillby? I-I'm tired", a yawn escaped him as he spoke, nuzzling into Grillby’s body.

**Aster:** Grillby huffed a small laugh and nuzzled his lover. "Wha... whatever you wish..." He slowly pulled himself out and let his fire go back to normal, then curled up beside Red and held him close. The toy could wait for another time.

**Wingdings:** Red whimpered as Grillby exited him, suddenly remembering the toy, "do you still want to.... ya know... use it? I....i could possibly go another round....". He smiled softly at the elemental.

**Aster:** Grillby hummed lazily and returned the smile. "If you're sure you're not too tired... You could always..." His flames burned a bright ruby at the thought, but he   
needed to say it. "Use it... on me..."

**Wingdings:** "Would you like that love?" Red asked quietly surprised.

**Aster:** Grillby nodded shyly. "I would... like to try... if you're ok with it..."

**Wingdings:** Red sat up, "If you want to then I would like to help. " Red said cheerily, picking up the toy and lube.

**Aster:** Grillby sat up as well and moved a hand to his crotch. It helped shorten the time it took for his fire to shape itself. He casually rubbed it with a thumb, eager to try this toy.


	4. Down The Rabbit Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Down the rabbit hole the twins go. How will this end I wonder?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this has taken so long to get to all of you. I have recently moved and am going through hard times atm. I'm currently looking for a job and I am actually tempted to write for cash at this point. *sighs* I hope I get a job soon. Flame has been very supportive and my fiance is letting me use his computer for this. I hope you all enjoy. -FuriousRoman

**Wingdings:** Red took the lube and poured it over his hand and toy and began to rub it all around it. Then he moved between Grillby legs and grabbed ahold of his lover’s cock. "Ready?"

 **Aster:** Grillby nodded, letting Red have it. "Ready..."

 **Wingdings:** Red took the rod and slowly slid it into Grillby and watched his face to make sure he didn't hurt him.

 **Aster:** The immediate response was to gasp. It felt different and there was this pressure, and it was exciting. Grillby's breath grew labored again while he tried to keep himself still. He smiled at his lover encouragingly.

 **Wingdings:** Red smiled back at Grillby, "good?" He continued to let the rod slide in until it hit its base, then he began to gently stroke Grillby’s cock.

 **Aster:** Grillby voiced a strangled moan. It took a lot of willpower to keep from bucking into Red's hand. He continued to pant, his flames shifting from ruby to golden to normal and back quickly. "Green..." he confirmed.

 **Wingdings:** Red continued to stroke his partner, "It's okay, let go love....you may not be able to cum yet....since you're already stuffed, but you can still get very...very close..." Red's voice grew deeper, trying to let Grillby get in the same head space that he usually went into when Grillby did this to him.

 **Aster:** It seemed to be working. Grillby nodded, letting his mind relax and red take over, and he shivered at the implications. A small drip of liquid magic was leaking from him even with the sound inside.

 **Wingdings:** Red approvingly nodded and spoke a little softer, "that's it, how does it feel?" Red stroked a little faster, moving his free hand to the elemental’s core, slowly tracing his fingers around it.

 **Aster:** He groaned and pressed his chest closer to the attention. "Good... rea... really good..." His core pulsed with joy.

 **Wingdings:** Red chuckled, "good, i'm glad it feels good.". His hand wrapped around the core in the other’s chest and squeezed softly, then he began to stroke his thumb over it carefully.

 **Aster:** He threw his head back, shuddering with pleasure as his flames flashed white for a moment. It was clear he was trying to speak, but all that came out was the incoherent hissing of his native language. His core pulsed eagerly within Red's grasp.

 **Wingdings:** "colour grillby?" Red slowed down his ministrations, almost painfully slow.

 **Aster:** Grillby _whined_ and gave Red a pleading look. The slower pace was enough to bring him down a little. Just enough to speak. "Gre... green... Please..." Magic continued to drip from his member, flowing faster now that he was more worked up.

 **Wingdings:** Red nodded, going a bit faster as he leaned forward toward the core, his tongue sticking out. Red felt his tongue touch it and he began to move it around the core, moaning lightly at the heat it emanated.

 **Aster:** Grillby groaned, letting himself get lost in the sensations. His core was pulsing faster now. Any moment... "Saaaans... Mmh... Close..."

 **Wingdings:** Red gripped the base of Grillby’s shaft and held it, "i don't think you can yet...." he then started to suck on the core in front of him.

 **Aster:** Grillby gasped, the flames in Red's hand twitching slightly in his grip. He was right, and it was going to drive him crazy. He moaned and shuddered, trying to keep his hips still.  
 **Wingdings:** Red continued his ministrations, going slightly faster, sucking slightly harder.

 **Aster:** Grillby grew louder, as did the crackling of his flames. It was getting harder and harder to hold still but he didn't want to move too much. Most of his flames were burning ruby at this point, and there was a puddle of liquid magic accumulating where it was leaking from around the rod.

~*~*~  
 **Wingdings:** Wingdings was the first one to wake, golden flowers greeting him as he slowly sat up, "A-Aster?" He looked around him slowly. He noticed Lithos and Aster were both unconscious so he moved closer to Aster and shook him slowly, trying to wake his twin without disorienting them.

 **Aster:** Aster grimaced and voiced a tired groan. They snatched their brother's hand and curled around it, almost snuggling it. "Five more minutes, Father..."

 **Wingdings:** Wingdings smiled, "okay, but only five minutes alright?" He took his hand from his twin and stood up slowly, taking in his surroundings. He was in the ruins where Toriel once lived so long ago. He left his twin and cousin in the first chamber and walked to the next. He examined the room carefully. Suddenly a yellow flower sprang up out of nowhere, causing Wingdings to jolt back, almost falling onto his back. 

**Wingdings:** "Who are you? Are you lost?" The cheerful flower asked. 

**Wingdings:** Wingdings shook his head, "No. I know exactly where I am."

 **Aster:** The flower seemed a little off put by this, making a face that looked concerned, though there was something else that wasn't so easy to place. "Well, I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower. I don't get many visitors anymore, now that everyone lives on the surface."

 **Wingdings:** Wingdings looked at the flower, a feeling of recognition filling him, however he could not place it. "Why are you down here all alone instead of above ground with the rest of the monsters?" His eye lights looked around, bones on edge as he talked to the mysterious flower, his fathers training of keeping away from strange monsters kicking in. The two were alone in this room, there was not even a spider to be seen amongst the cobwebs. 

**Aster:** It chuckled. The sound was mostly jovial, with just a hint of... something else. "I don't have legs, silly. I can't walk." It shined a playful wink at Wingdings and stuck it's tongue out. "Besides, what's so great about the surface anyway? Especially with those humans..."

 **Wingdings:** Wingdings looked at the flower as he started to feel a pull toward the flower from his soul, "do i know you?" His sockets squinted.

 **Aster:** The plant just blinked and tilted its "head" to the side a bit. Its expressing didn't change. "I dunno. Do you?"

 **Wingdings:** Wingdings groaned inwardly and thought. Why did this flower seem so familiar? Why did his soul pull to them, "i feel like i should know you on a personal level..."  
 **Aster:** That just caused Flowey to giggle again. "Well, if you want to get to know me, all you have to do is ask."

 **Wingdings:** Wingdings checked the flower:

**Flowey, the flower. HP: 45/45 LV: 4. Seems familiar, however only to the 'other magic.'.**

**Wingdings:** "Honestly, no thank you. I just need to get to the old labs."

 **Aster:** The smile faltered a little. "Oh. Well, you've come to the wrong place. These are the catacombs. Some monsters call this place the Ruins. The only labs are in Hotland, on the other side of the Underground."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this has taken so long to get to all of you. I have recently moved and am going through hard times atm. I'm currently looking for a job and I am actually tempted to write for cash at this point. *sighs* I hope I get a job soon. Flame has been very supportive and my fiance is letting me use his computer for this. I hope you all enjoy. -FuriousRoman


	5. A Whole New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear up any confusion, Flowey is jointly written. That is to say, both myself (Flame) and Fury write him. Fury picks up his muse in this chapter while I had him in the last one.

**Aster:** Aster stirred, then sat up with a groan. Their head hurt, but it was just a dull ache. It was immediately forgotten when they saw Lithos laying next to them. "Lithos?!" They checked her over, just like they had been practicing, and sighed in relief when they found no broken bones or missing flames. 

**Wingdings:** "No. There are labs closer. I Ne3d tHem." Wingdings voice distorted, he didn't know what was happening, "what...? What labs?" His skull began to fill with pressure and he dropped to the ground from pain.

 **Wingdings:** Lithos' breathing was calm, her chest steady as it rose and fell.

 **Aster:** Aster heard that voice echo to them and instantly panicked. Lithos would be fine, but that sounded like Wingdings but also not like Wingdings, and it scared them. They scrambled to their feet and bolted into the next chamber. "Dings!" They hurried to their twin's side and started checking his skull for injury. "Dings, what's wrong? Where does it hurt?"

 **Wingdings:** "M-my skUl1 f3eLs lik3 its aB0ut tO eXpl0d3...." His voice continued to layer until it sounded like there were two people talking, only one was more distorted. 

**Aster:** Aster didn't know what to think, but their reaction was based on instinct. They put their hands on Wingdings's skull and poured healing magic into him. Their eye lights glowed green and blue. "Don't worry. I-I'll fix it. You're going to be ok." 

**Aster:** Flowey looked at the two, then pulled himself into the ground. 

**Wingdings:** Flowey popped in next to Lithos, "oh crap there’s more of them...and this one has flames..... curiouser and curiouser....." 

**Wingdings:** Wingdings groaned with pain as his twin worked on him, unable to handle much. He began to hold his sides, his stomach turning. 

**Aster:** Aster just continued to throw all of their healing magic at Wingdings. They didn't know what was happening or what was wrong, so this was the only thing they could think to do to help. "I'm here, I'm here Wing."

 **Wingdings:** Wingdings pushed their twin away and moved quickly away from them. Wingdings threw up the food his uncle had made him, "1ts g3tt1ng w0Rs3 Ast3r..."

 **Aster:** "That's Why I Need To Heal You, Idiot!" Aster pursued their brother, grabbing at him with a gentle but forceful hand and trying to heal him. Their eye lights shined bright in the darkness.

 **Wingdings:** "1t waNts The lAb...1t sa1d 0n3 was cL0s3 by-....." Wingdings began coughing up a fit. 

**Aster:** "Well _It_ Is Just Going To Have To Wait Until Your Condition Improves." Aster's voice was stern as they continued their efforts to heal their twin. 

**Wingdings:** Wingdings shook his head and began to crawl towards the next room when one of Flowey’s vines stopped him from moving, "I think you should stay. "  
Flowey popped in, a vine pulling Lithos in by her ankles. She was still unconscious. 

**Aster:** Aster froze and looked between their brother, cousin, and the plant. Magic sparked in their eyes threateningly. "Let Her Go, Weed."

 **Wingdings:** Flowey looked at Aster and dropped Lithos' ankles while rolling his eyes, "That makes you the hero, her the damsel in distress and of course- the sick, weak one who's eventually gonna die." He popped up behind Aster, "As long as you don't Reset we'll be fine."

 **Wingdings:** Reset? Wingdings felt like he knew what that was. In his pain he glared at the Flower as purple magic flared around him.

 **Aster:** They backed away from the flower, not trusting it being so close. They were confused though. "Reset? What's... I've never heard of... What?" Aster didn’t see the purple magic surrounding Wingdings, their focus entirely on the flower.

 **Wingdings:** Wingdings began to cough more, black ooze coming from his mouth, "LaB5..." Lifting a hand he touched Aster teleporting them into the labs in Hotland, leaving Lithos behind. Wingdings passed out as they phased back into the physical world. 

**Wingdings:** Flowey watched in amazement as they disappeared and looked at Lithos, "I've no use for a fire elemental." He left her there and went to go search for the more interesting monsters that had come down to the Underground....something was familiar about them.

 **Aster:** Aster yelped at the sudden change in temperature, and though they were mad about leaving Lithos, their anger was restrained in favor of helping Wingdings. They grabbed him and hauled him onto their back, then carried him into the abandoned building. They were surprised that the automatic door still worked. The inside was dark though, and they didn't know where the light switch was. They summoned a bone construct to light their way. 

**Wingdings:** Lithos woke with a throbbing in her head. She cradled her skull as she sat up. Standing up felt like a bad idea for now. She looked around her, only to find that she was alone. "Aster? Wingdings? Where are you?"

 **Aster:** Aster fumbled through the dimly lit lab with Wingdings on their back. The atmosphere was a creepy one without the lights. They found an abandoned rolling chair and carefully set Wingdings down in it. They looked him over again to make sure nothing was physically wrong with him. Their soul ached with worry for their brother. 

**Wingdings:** Lithos stood carefully, so as not to fall or create too much pressure in her skull, "Where am I?" She looked at the walls, then the ground noticing yellow petals that had trailed with her when Flowey moved her, "I'm in the ruins!" Then she remembered the voice, "Hello? Is anyone down here?"

 **Aster:** Aster sighed, finding nothing wrong with their twin and berating themselves for not being able to help. At the very least they could try to call Lithos. They took their phone from their pocket, glad that it seemed to still be working despite the long fall, and sent her a text. [Hey, Wingdings teleported us to the labs. He's not doing too good. Stay safe ok? There's this flower. I don't think it's friendly.]

 **Wingdings:** A small ping alerted Lithos to the phone in her pocket. She pulled out her phone and messaged her cousin back, [A Flower? what are you talking abt? which labs? your father’s or alphys'?] Lithos began to walk through the already finished puzzles of the ruins, coming to the pillars at the end. 

**Aster:** [Alphys, I think. She was the one with all the lava outside, right?]

 **Wingdings:** [Shit! you're in hotland! Thats where i NEED to go. I can't go through the raining cavern though....my dad had a hard enough time moving to the surface.] Lithos wandered the house she came upon, [i think im in toriels old house....it looks so bare...] Lithos looked into the mirror on the wall, "It’s me." She smiled at the mirror before heading to the stairs she had found earlier.

 **Aster:** [Yeah, the rain place or whatever. I forgot about that. Fuck. I'd come get you, but I can't leave Dings like this. Just sit tight. I'll think of something.] Aster looked around, but it was hard to find much of anything with only the bone construct and phone light to guide them. 

**Wingdings:** [Whats wrong with dings? :O] Lithos made it out of the ruins, slowly walking into snowdin,"HOLY CRAP IT’S COLD." She raised her temperature and tried to melt the snow around her but was getting nowhere. [im trapped in snow X(] She walked until she came to a bridge, "It’s like a whole new world under our own...."

 **Aster:** [I don't know. Something bad. He's unconscious right now. My magic didn't work either, and I'm worried.] They found something on the wall -- a button, maybe? Upon pressing it, another set of doors opened up, revealing a small, featureless room. They stepped back, not trusting it. 

**Wingdings:** Lithos crossed the bridge, walking into the abandoned town of Snowdin. Turning around Lithos noticed the flower, which disappeared as soon as she noticed it. [Saw the flower. take care of dings you hear me? whats goin' on with him anyway?] Lithos walked up to the bar that used to be her fathers, "I wonder..." she wandered to the back entering the door found in the back, "he always leaves this door open." She starts to explore the small but roomy bar. 

**Aster:** [Keep your distance. It's dangerous.] Aster returned to their brother's side and ran a hand over his skull. They let some of their healing magic flow through, but they were running low. They needed to eat something soon. [I'm taking care of WD. Don't worry.]

 **Wingdings:** [better be. and i will. i am in my dads old bar. though i wanna check out your folks old place.] Her dad had packed up everything, not even a bag of stale chips left. She was glad she had eaten before coming down here. She left the bar the way she came and walked a bit further down until she came upon a place with two mail boxes and a shed. The front door was locked so she checked the back for another entrance. Finding a door she tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

 **Aster:** [Good luck.] They had to stop giving Wingdings magic for now. They could feel their reserves getting low. 

**Wingdings:** Lithos responded in kind, [And to you.] She continued on her way through Snowdin and found caverns of twinkling lights. She took a couple pictures and sent them to Aster. She moved through them listening to the whispers of the echo flowers, all excited to leave....except two of the flowers. One sounded like gibberish. Aster and Wingdings could probably decode it however the other sounded like a sad child mourning saying he would like to go with his parents but could not. It was a sad echo flower.

 **Aster:** Aster moved their hand into one of Wingdings's and held it. They didn't have anywhere to sit, so they chose to stay on the floor. They smiled at the pictures Lithos sent them. "You gonna wake up any time soon, Dings?" They didn't expect an answer, but it helped to fill the silence.


End file.
